Modern state-of-the-art computing devices may operate at relatively high frequencies, and may have high power demands. However, in a power delivery network, power supply noise may increase with an increase in frequency and/or power demand. On the other hand, jitter and power delivery voltage specifications may become progressively tighter for higher performance. Thus, it may be desirable to reduce power supply noise.